Catch Me If I Fall
by Terrabelle55
Summary: Well, Dave and John are from two whole different social groups in school. So, what happens when they get assigned to a project with each other? (AU and May trigger)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ummm...hi! This is my first fanfiction so, please be gentle but creative criticism is very appreciated! I'mnotreallygoodwithkeepingincharactersoI'msorryif mystorysucks! This would be considered AU I guess, cause there's no suburb session...anywho, enjoy! :) *heart***

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and you are completely mortified.

_How could I be so stupid?_ You think to yourself.

It happened again. They tricked you again. They got you to play along and act like she really liked you and then BAM! She's gone and you get laughed at...again. You thought they wouldn't pull something like that this year, especially not in the first few weeks of school...but they did. _I'm so stupid. _

You walk through the halls of your school and hear the giggles and whispers and feel their eyes on you as you walk. You look up from your feet for one split second for some unknown reason and your eyes meet those of the coolest guy in the school, Dave Strider. Well, they didn't exactly meet his eyes because he's always wearing shades, any ways..You could have sworn that you saw part of his lip creep up in a smile just slightly but you know you're wrong. Dave Strider has never smiled, not even a little.

You glance away and keep going to your next class, English. Which, coincidentally, is the one class you have with Dave. You don't know him well, but you've been classmates with him since 5th grade. You sit in your assigned spot and Dave sits in his, which is right behind you. The teacher starts talking about a project where you and a partner learn more about each other and write it all down. You feel Dave's eyes burn the back of your head which makes you wiggle just a bit. Then she announces that she has already chosen our partners and you hear groans of annoyance from your classmates, even Dave.

"Oh hush!" She says, "Now here are your partners." She starts naming of pairs of people and you space out.

"Dave and John? You guys are going to be partners." Mrs. Kenit says and you nod and glance back at Dave. You fake a smile at him and turn back around.

Towards the end of class she lets you guys get together with your partners and exchange information with each other. You were just about to get up when Mr. Strider was already sitting next to you.

"Hi, so I guess we're gonna be partners!" You say with a fake smile.

He nods and hands you a piece of paper with his phone number and pesterchum account name. You scribble down yours and hand it to him. The rest of the period you guys just sit there, listening to the rest of the class chat. Usually you could talk somebody's ear off but you just aren't that happy today. At the end of class you sprint out of the room.

Your "friends" find you crossing the football field.

"Hi, buddy!" Sam, the leader, says.

"How ya doing, pal?" Ben asks

" Lets play another game!" Colton almost shouts.

Then, they push you on the ground and kick you. Colton picks you up by the collar and punches you.

"Faggot!" He says and then he drops you on the ground and then they're gone.

You get home and your Dad is making another cake. You sneakily go upstairs without your Dad noticing make your way into the bathroom.

One for being stupid.

You feel the blood trickle down your arm and you feel so great and so free. You get started on your homework and then decide to take a break. You get on your computer and see your friend Jade is on.

- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

GG: Hi John!

EB: Hey, Jade!

GG: So, how was your day?

EB: It was okay. :)

GG: Okay? You never say a day is just "okay". What's wrong?

EB: Nothing! It was just some dumb prank some kids pulled.

GG: :( They pulled that prank on you again? Do you want to come over there and teach those kids a lesson!

EB: Everything is fine! Besides, I should've known that they would pull this again.

GG: John...

EB: I have to go, dad's calling me for dinner. I'll talk to you later! Okay? Bye for now! :)

GG: ...Bye John...

- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

You sigh as you roll away from my computer and look at the clock. It was 8:00pm. You had already eaten and she knew that... You lay down and hope for some sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! Alright, that last chapter was...short...and not that good. So, sorry about that. I hope this chapter is a little better than the last! :) *heart***

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and you are happy as hell with your new assignment.

See, you've been curious about John since 5th grade but you never really talked to him. He was always so happy back then but over the years he got quieter and sadder. You suspect its because of those kids who bully him.

Today, when he didn't talk your ear off, you tried to say something but he didn't even hear you. Then he nearly flash-stepped to the door, to get out. At first you thought that he was hoping for a different partner but then you remembered who you were. Nobody would want a different partner than the awesome Dave Strider!

You get home and see Rose is online on pesterchum.

- tentacleTherapist[TT] began pestering turntechGodhead[TG] -

TT: Hello, Dave.

TG: Hey, Rose.

TG: I've got news.

TT: Oh?

TG: Yeah. I'm partners with that kid I've told you about.

TT: The one you have a crush on?

TG: what? No, I'm not gay. I don't have a crush on him.

TT: whatever you say, dumbass.

TG: I am not the dumbass this time. You're the one who has had a crush on a girl longer than I have and you haven't even said a word to her.

TT: That is not true! I've said hello to her three times.

TG: Really?

TG: that's it?

TT: We are not talking about my life.

TT: This is your life.

TT: Now, what did you two get partnered up for?

TG: An English project.

TT: Oh, I have to go.

TT: An emergency has occurred.

TG: Well, have fun talking to your girlfriend.

TT: Go to hell.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

Well, that was fun. Anyways, you decide to play some jams on your turntables. Later on you get some pizza and apple juice from the kitchen and abscond to your room as you hear the living room door open. Then, as you close the door, you hear a knock on it.

"What do you want?" You ask,without opening the door.

"How was school, little dude." He asks.

"It was fine. I have a project to work on." You say.

"What kind of project?" He just won't give up.

"An English project. I'll probably go over to my partner's house tomorrow to work on it." You tell him

"Who's your partner? It isn't one of those assholes again is it?" He says, he hates your friends.

"No, its an assigned partner." You say

"What's their name?" He asks

You hesitate. Tell him and get teased or not tell him and get bugged about it constantly.

"I will kick your ass if you don't tell me." He threatens.

"Shit. Fine, its...its that kid I told you about once." You say

"The one you have a crush on?" He asks

"I do _not _have a crush on him!" You say

"Yes you do, dude. Go get that ass!" He says and laughs as he walks away.

"Fuck you!" You say, knowing he heard you and then going to bed.

"Goddammit John. Why the fuck do you have to be so cute?" You mutter but you drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, sooo, I'm not sure if I got the character's personalities right...I'm not good when it comes to the Strider/Lalonde family... Anyways, I know its short but I'm trying! Have a nice day/night! Byeeeee!**


End file.
